The invention relates to a system for flushing a vacuum toilet, in particular a system for flushing a vacuum toilet in an aircraft, to a corresponding aircraft, to a method for operating a corresponding system, to a program element for implementing the method, and to a corresponding storage medium.
Known flushing devices for a vacuum toilet with, for example, a urinal require that after use of the urinal a flushing process is initiated by actuating a triggering device. This is then followed by the supply of flushing liquid to the urinal and subsequent opening of a suction valve, so as to lead urine, flushing liquid and any other impurities into the region of a waste water tank. In this arrangement the transport process usually takes place by a pressure differential between the waste water tank and the place of installation of the vacuum toilet. In conventional systems for flushing a vacuum toilet, during the flushing process there is considerable noise emission as a result of the airflows caused by the flushing process, which noise emission can be still further magnified by a funnel effect of the urinal bowl.